


Something New

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bucky was always up for trying something different.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit of smut was written for the Darcy Lewis bingo event, Square A5 - face sitting. Hope you loves enjoy! xoxo
> 
> Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Darcy moaned as Bucky kissed her, groaning as the kiss deepened. Bucky kissed his way down her neck, growling as he nipped at her sweet skin. “Need to taste you,” he murmured, his teeth grazing her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled away, looking into Darcy’s eyes. “Sit on my face?”

Darcy blushed. “What? Bucky, no, I could suffocate you.” They had never done anything like that before, and while she loved when Bucky went down on her, the idea of sitting on his face made her feel self-conscious.

Bucky laughed. “Babe, I think it’d be physically impossible for you to crush me,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to her throat. 

“True,” she muttered, knowing that Bucky was incredibly strong. “I mean you do carry me around like I’m a sack of potatoes.” She stood and swiftly removed her clothing, leaving herself bare before Bucky. His gaze roamed her body hungrily, and she felt herself blush under his stare. She joined him on the couch. 

“A beautiful sack of potatoes,” he teased, grinning. He laid back on the couch, positioning her on top of him. “Come on, then,” he said, giving her ass a light smack. “You’ll enjoy it,” he promised when he sensed her lingering hesitation. His fingers teased her skin before cupping behind Darcy’s thighs, tugging her forward. Darcy shuffled along, pausing right before her centre would have been against his mouth. 

“Come here,” Bucky said, pulling her the rest of the way, swiping his tongue along her core. 

“ _Bucky,_ ” Darcy moaned loudly. She shifted above Bucky, trying to find a comfortable position while not sitting down fully.

Bucky, not wanting her to hold back, grabbed her thighs and pulled her down so that she was flush against his face. He clutched her thighs, holding her down against his face as he slowly fucked her with his tongue. 

Darcy let out a mixture of a groan and moan as she trembled above Bucky. She arched her back, pressing down against Bucky even more. “Yessss,” she hissed in pleasure.

Her words spur him on. Bucky increased his movements, focusing on her clit.

Darcy rocked against Bucky’s face, groaning as he sucked at her clit. Gasping, Darcy spread her legs a little further, groaning as Bucky slid his tongue against her again and again. “Bucky,” she hissed, grinding against his face, no longer holding back. She was chasing her orgasm as she could feel it quickly approaching. A few more swipes of his tongue and she came undone. Her head fell back, and she cried out.

Bucky lapped at her core, teasing her still as she came down from her high. Eventually, once Darcy calmed, she tried to scoot back off his face, but her body was still trembling from the force of her orgasm.

Grinning, Bucky reached up and took Darcy into his arms and pulled her against him, so she was able to collapse comfortably against his side. 

“You were right,” she muttered against him. “I did enjoy that.”

“I’m usually right about most things,” Bucky teased, grinning. 

“How about I return the favour?” Darcy asked, leaning up on one elbow, her eyes dancing with wickedness. “It’s only fair.” She began to kiss her way down his body, feeling him relax beneath her ministrations.

Bucky let his head drop back against the arm of the sofa, a pleased grin on his face. He tangled his hands into Darcy’s hair, groaning as she took him into her mouth. He was definitely okay with this, Darcy was right - fair was fair.


End file.
